Artificial
by Jadelyne Scarlett
Summary: Creado por la compañia DOLL Corp. Fue desechado, presentado como una falla, pero estaban equivocados, era la evolucion mas perfecta de una mezcla. El tejido humano, la inteligencia artificial. Sakura ha perdido la esperanza de encontrar el amor. Pero venga, ¿Para que son las mejores amigas? —Tu tienes la culpa. Ino—
1. Chapter 1

Anime: Naruto

Pareja: Sasosaku

Proyecto: Tres capitulos.

* * *

Artificial

* * *

— ¡No! No me sirves. ¿Porque demonios no puedo arreglar esa falla? —

— Lo lamento. —

— Deja de lamentarlo, ¡Tu no debes sentir emociones!. Solamente sirves para cumplir las ordenes de tu usuario. —

El hombre observo al muchacho pelirrojo sentado en su mesa de examinacion. Solto un gruñido frustrado y tomo nuevamente la tabla de valoración a su lado izquierdo sobre su escritorio. Acomodo sus lentes de montura plateada con un gesto cansado y repaso de nuevo los análisis del proyecto.

— He modificado todo, el circuito central, los neurotransmisores, la tarjeta madre. El tejido esta perfectamente bien, los niveles de glucosa están igual. ¿Que rayos pasa contigo?. —

El chico de cabellos carmin lo observo y agacho la mirada. Pese a sus ojos marrones casi vacios, se asomo un deje de tristeza casi humano. — Mi base de datos indica que cualquier vida artificial es capaz de imitar los sentimentalismos humanos adaptándolos como propios. — Le dijo mecánicamente.

El hombre alzo la vista hacia el y arrastro su mano vacia por su rostro en un gesto cansado.

— Eso lo se. Pese a todos los modelos anteriores tu eres el único que presenta esa maldita falla. Están programados para obedecer, no para sentir. Ni siquiere se porque estoy hablando contigo. —

— Lo lamento. —

El hombre se cruzo de brazos. El nuevo prototipo era completamente fallido. Suspiro acomodando su bata de laboratorio y preparo una bolsa hermética lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir un sofa entero. — Prototipo J0021 te ordeno que te desconectes. —

El chico asintio con la cabeza y en cuanto lo hizo un sonido leve parecido a un pequeño tintineo sono en el laboratorio. Sus ojos se cerraron y cayo hacia el costado de la mesa.

El hombre mayor lo cubrió con la bolsa y lo cargo. Camino hacia un ducto para desechos medicos al final del pasillo. — Es mejor desecharte. debo comenzar con un nuevo prototipo. — Murmuro. — Tantos años para poder actualizar el modelo anterior y eres una falla.

.x.

- _Reinicio completo..._

 _Escaneando texturas..._

 _Entorno completado. Iniciando, comprobando interfaz de usuario final.-_

El chico abrio los ojos de manera lenta. La musica de la ciudad se escuchaba de fondo. Las voces se mezclaban y el viento revolvia sus cabellos rojos.

 _\- En busqueda de administrador otorgado._

 _Rango de busqueda: 37 km._

Se puso de pie, dejando lo que le envolvía en el suelo. Solo tenia puesto un pantalon y camiseta negros. Tenia la mirada perdida, las luces en sus ojos pasaban rápidamente. Y de un momento a otro, se detuvieron con una imagen particular.

 _\- Administrador encontrado._

 _Ubicacion: 7 km Oeste. Edificio Central Kinmagakure.-_

 _.x._

— Disculpe. — Dijo una chica rubia hacia el dependiente del lugar.

El chico en caja se giro para verla. —¿Necesita algo?—

La rubia asintio alegremente y apreto el brazo de la chica junto a ella. La chica que acompañaba a la rubia giro los ojos aburrida. — Ino. Deja eso. ¿Para que nesesitas un acompañante de ese tipo?—

Ino se carcajeo. — No me inscribí yo, Sakura. Tengo a mi perfecto Sai esperando por mi en el apartamento. Tu por otro lado, necesitas compañia. —

Sakura jadeo dandose cuenta del truco que le habia hecho su mejor amiga y la solto de inmediato para cruzarse de brazos. No es que estuviese molesta de verdad. Pero aquello seguro le habia costado una fortuna a Ino. No podia permitirse tales cosas.

— Ino. No puedo pagar algo asi. —

— Nadie te esta pidiendo que pagues. Eres mi mejor amiga, tomalo como un regalo de cumpleaños. — le respondio. Se giro de nuevo al chico en caja frente a ella y le dio algunas instrucciones.

El chico rasco su nuca incomodo tras unos minutos después de ver la pantalla frente a el, en donde se levantaban los pedidos express que mantenían en stock. — Lo lamento. Por el momento todos los modelos con esas caracteristicas estan en europa. Tardaria en llegar seis meses aproximadamente. Pero podemos buscar un modelo parecido en existencia. Si gusta venir mañana por la tarde le tendremos respuesta.

Ino bufo.

— Si encuentra alguno envieme un email. —

El chico asintió.

Sakura suspiro aliviada y tomo a Ino de la mano para salir del edificio. Estaba aliviada de no tener que lidear por el momento con algo asi. Estaba segura que las Dollfies Artificiales no eran algo que quedara con ella. Si mal no recordaba, 6 años atras un cientifico y artesano habia comenzado con la patente para crear acompañantes artificiales a base del modelo de las dollfies antiguas. Aquellas muñecas articulares con caracteristicas y proporciones humanas en miniatura. Pero hasta hace dos años, salieron a venta los modelos masculinos, habian sido muy populares, por cierto. pero no era algo que a Sakura le agradara. Aquellos seres eran algun tipo de androide, sin sentimientos y hechos para obedecer a quienes los compraban. Ella no queria eso. deseaba encontrar una pareja. Amar, enamorarse.

Pero ya habia fallado en eso muchas veces.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles mas y se detuvieron en el parque Chiba, en el centro de la ciudad y se sentaron en una banca. Ino se puso de pie rapidamente observando un Mcdonalds.

— Muero por una hamburguesa con papas y refresco. Iré a pedir para llevar y las comemos en tu apartamento. — le dijo antes de ponerse de pie y correr hacia el lugar.

Sakura sonrio ligeramente. Ino era muy explosiva, alejo la vista de Ino y comenzo a observar el lugar, era de noche y el clima era fresco. Aquello le agradaba. Se detuvo en seco al ver hacia el fondo de la multitud de gente que cruzaba las calles. La estaban mirando directamente.

Un sonrojo tiño su rostro y trato de ver hacia otro lugar. Pero inevitablemente su vista regreso al chico que la observaba.

El camino y se detuvo frente a ella. la tomo del mentón y la beso.

Sakura se alejo rápidamente, chocando violentamente su espalda con el respaldo de la banca.

— ¿Que demonios te sucede? ¿Porque hiciste eso? —

— Es un gusto conocerte. Sakura. Soy J0021. Estare junto a ti a partir de ahora. —

Sakura se quedo sin habla un momento, tratando de procesar lo que sucedia. Vio al chico frente a ella. Era bastante alto, quizas un metro noventa y dos, tenia el cabello rojo, los ojos marrones y la piel palida. Bajo si vista hacia los pies del chico y se dio cuenta de algo.

No llevaba zapatos.

Escucho el grito de su mejor amiga a espaldas del extraño chico frente a ella. Ino se acerco rapidamente a Sakura.

— No puede ser... ¿Que hace un prototipo nuevo aqui? — la escucho murmurar.

Ino se acerco a Sakura y esta se puso de pie. La rubia analizo al chico con la mirada. — Es uno de ellos Sakura. — Le dijo volteando a verla. — Parece ser un prototipo DOLL. Pero me extraña que este aqui. En la pagina no ha sido anunciado este modelo. —

El pelirrojo desvió la vista de Sakura hacia la rubia. — He sido deesechado, sin embargo he podido responder a la solicitud exitosamente. —

Ino lo miro sin comprender hasta que una vaga idea cruzo su cabeza. — ¿Te rechazaron dices?. Eso quiere decir que te botaron a la basura. — La rubia tomo su menton de manera pensativa. — Se supone que los destruyen cuando presentan fallas. ¿Como fue que lograste venir hasta aqui si fuiste eliminado del sistema?—

— He irrumpido en el sistema. — Dijo el como si nada.

Ino solto una exclamacion al aire y observo a Sakura. — Lo que quiere decir es que hackeo el servicio. Llevemoslo a casa. Estoy segura que servira para algo. —

Sakura negó. — Estas loca. ¿No escuchaste? Presenta una falla, que tal si es un Exterminador o un posible indicio de la exterminacion mundial. ¿No has visto La rebelion de las maquinas? —

— Exageras. —

El chico tomo a Sakura de la mano.

— ¿Que demonios haces? —

— Puedo asegurarte que no soy un exterminador. Estoy hecho para ser una pareja. — le dijo.

Sakura he Ino sintieron calor en sus mejillas.

* * *

 _ **Estoy con esta idea que me llego despues de verme Terminator de nuevo. pero con un toque mas romantico. Planeo hacerlo de tres capítulos solamente en diferentes etapas del tiempo. A ver que tal sale.**_

 _ **Les quiero. Gracias por seguir cada idea loca de esta cabecilla creativa y rara.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Anime: Naruto

Pareja: Sasosaku

Proyecto: Tres capitulos.

* * *

Artificial

* * *

Esto definitivamente estaba mal.

Sakura jadeo con la bolsa de compras en la mano cuando sintio, de nueva cuenta que el pelirrojo a su lado se las arrebataba con un gesto amable.

— Por lo menos avisame que estas detras de mi, Sasori. —

El chico de cabellos rojos asintio con una ligera sonrisa. — Lo lamento, lo hare la proxima vez. —

Una semana habia pasado desde que recibio al androide en su casa. Una semana en la que habia tratado de deshacerse de el. Pero tras el quinto intento decidio dejar que las cosas se quedaran en su lugar para su salud emocional y psicologica.

Sasori, anteriormente J0021. Habia decidido investigar una lista de nombres que pudiesen mezclarse con el nombre de su usuario. Y tras una larga busqueda, quince fueron mostrados a Sakura. Ella dijo Sasori. Y el asi lo acepto. Pese a estar conciente que lo que sentia era una clara muestra de que podia imitar emociones y sentimientos humanos, estaba feliz de haber podido lograr ser aceptado.

Pero habia una pequeña falla en el sistema.

— Sakura. Pense que no te veria hasta que comenzara el ciclo. — dijo un hombre a su costado.

Sasori giro la vista.

Frente a ellos habia un chico de cabello y mirada azabache. Con una sonrisa prepotente y un gesto elegante. Sakura, a su lado. Se sonrojo.

— De hecho estoy por comenzar clases extra con la doctora Tsunade. ¿Aun sigues en literatura con Kakashi?. —

El pelinegro se encogio de hombros.

— No habia nada mejor para hacer en vacaciones. Itachi no deja de molestar con su novia en casa. Sabes lo fastidioso que se pone.—

Sakura acomodo un mechón de cabello rosado tras su oreja. Sasori los observo atento.

— Exageras un poco, Sasuke. Itachi solo quiere convivencia en familia. —

El azabache giro el rostro por un momento, con molestia, pero suspiro regresando la vista hacia ellos dos. Su vista se clavo en Sasori.

—¿ Y el?. —

Ella dejo que su respiración entrara y saliera correctamente de sus pulmones para contestar. El hecho de que Sasuke, hablara tanto. Era extraño.— Es Sasori. Un... —

Sasori clavo su mirada en Sakura, callándola al instante — Novio de Sakura. Un placer. —

Justo en ese instante. La mirada onix y marrón chocaron con desafió.

Sasuke bufo y soltó una risa prepotente y vana, casi silenciosa. Aquello no cuadraba, Sakura habia estado detras de el como una fan enamorada desde los seis años. Le costaba creer que después de catorce años aquello hubiese cambiado. — Nunca los vi juntos en la facultad. —

Sasori negó. — Eso es verdad. No estudio con Sakura. Vivimos juntos.—

.x.

Por un momento, Sasuke sintió que se atragantaba con algo inexistente. pero no lo demostró. ¿Sakura vivia con aquel chico de cabello rojo? Simplemente no podía creerlo. Sin embargo, una parte de el se negaba constantemente a cualquier tipo de cercania humana, cualquiera que fuese. No esperaba tomárselo tan mal cuando, en un claro intento del peli rojo por fastidiarlo, habia logrado molestarlo.

No es que la chica fuese fea. Claro que era la chica mas inteligente de la facultad, con un una tecnica exelente en artes y una memoria memorablemente analítica y fotográfica. Pero simplemente su acoso constante le habia causado un rechazo inmediato. No porque la detestara, mas bien. Tenia que ver con su espacio personal.

Sasori analizo aquellas expresiones, guardando cada una en su sietema operativo, adaptando, memorizando. Todo aquello era nuevo y sumamente curioso. Pero aun asi, no dejaria que aquel personaje siniestro se quedase con la mujer que le habia acogido en su casa. Su usuario.

Ya que, si bien no tenia mucho tiempo conviviendo o adaptándose, entendía perfectamente el comportamiento de aquel otro hombre frente a ellos. Tenia los hombros tensos, la mandíbula recta y su respiración cardíaca se había elevado junto a su temperatura corporal. Algo que entendía perfectamente, era parte de la química y biología humana, un mecanismo de alerta, de defensa listo para saltar en ataque.

Sasuke frunció los labios en un gesto vano, restandole importancia como si hablaran del clima, a pesar de haber tenido una reacción como aquella. Una, que sabia disimular perfectamente. No entendía, pero tampoco quería entenderlo.

— Ya veo. Felicidades. — respondió con simpleza. — Veo que superas tu enamoramiento bastante rápido.

Y es que simplemente aquel comentario mordaz se había salido de sus labios como una fría daga.

Ambos, Sakura y Sasori, solo vieron al chico de cabello oscuro dar media vuelta dejándolos solos.

Sakura observo a Sasori un momento. Tratando de procesar todo aquello sin una pizca de molestia, pero fue imposible. Habia cometido una tremenda locura.

— He perdido mi oportunidad con Sasuke. — Dijo decaída. — ¿Te has vuelto loco?. Sasuke me gusta. ¿Porque le has dicho todo eso?. —

Sasori la observo y sonrió con simpleza. Una sonrisa tan plana y vana que no era muy perceptible a su expresión neutra anterior.

— Según mi base de datos, cuando un hombre y una mujer viven en un mismo hogar son considerados como pareja de hecho. ¿Estoy equivocado?. —

Sakura suspiro. — No del todo, pero solo aplica en humanos. Y tu Sasori, no eres uno. —

.x.

* * *

¿Que no era humano?. Pero el se sentía como uno. Pensaba, sentía. ¿Como era posible que Sakura le dijese aquello?. Sasori mantuvo su semblante tranquilo cuando llegaron a casa, Vio a Sakura entrar a la cocina y decidió dejarla sola un momento. Tenia una sensación extraña en el pecho. Una clase de carga electro estática, pero cuando reviso. No había nada.

Por un momento mantuvo un pensamiento clasico sobre si mismo, estaba adaptando cosas humanas que no debia tener. Pero era casi un humano. Un Hibrido que vivia y sentia. Ese fue el fallo de quienes lo crearon. Pero ahora estaba ahi. Sintiendose mas solo que nunca.


	3. Chapter 3

Anime: Naruto

Pareja: Sasosaku

Proyecto: Tres capítulos (O mas. )

* * *

Artificial

* * *

— Debiste darme aviso de ello. No tenias ningún derecho sobre J0021. — Dijo un hombre de cabellera castaña rojiza golpeando la mesa en aquella oscura sala de juntas.

El hombre sentado frente a el agacho la cabeza. — No sabia que aquello era a causa suya. Desde que me encomendó el proyecto pensé que aquello seria una falla. Debe comprender que no se me fue explicado el que era ni el porque. El doctor Orochi solo me dio los resultados periódicamente pero en ningún momento se me explico que aquello fuese normal. Yo me encargo de todo a nivel sistemático. Solo eso.—

— No había necesidad de saber. Kabuto, has desechado a mi hijo a la ciudad y lo eliminaste del sistema central. ¿Sabes lo difícil que sera encontrarlo?. — Murmuro el hombre con la mandíbula tensa. Sus ojos caídos y molestos observaron con frialdad a Kabuto.

— Lo lamento señor Akasuna. Lo solucionare. — Dijo Kabuto tras ponerse de pie.

Akasuna solo opto por dedicarle un gesto con la mano ordenando que se retirara.

.x.

* * *

Akasuna no era un hombre muy comunicativo ni tampoco una persona de mirada amable. Pero pese a ello, tras la muerte de su esposa he hijo algunos años atrás en un atentado fue el impulso que le dio el valor para comenzar con aquel proyecto de juventud al terminar su carrera y continuar con algunos de sus proyectos. Fue difícil. Pero lo logro tras contactarse con algunos socios en el mundo de la ingeniería robotica.

Pero ahora aquello se había echado a perder justo antes de comenzar con el proceso regenerativo en la memoria de su hijo.

J0021, era una replica exacta de quien fue su hijo. Una mezcla exacta entre humanidad y robotica avanzada he ingeniería genética. Si bien aquello resultaba ilegal por donde se mirara, el ya tenia resuelto aquello desde hace un par de años.

Veinte años atrás su esposa he Hijo habían sido asesinados por un antiguo socio egoísta y cruel, aquellos ojos nunca los olvidaría. Kakashi Hatake fue el nombre de aquel hombre. Pero de ello ya se había encargado.

Dejo aquella foto sobre su escritorio, en donde se podía observar una familia. Su esposa, una bella mujer de mirada compasiva y cabellos castaños y su hijo. Un joven pelirrojo de no mas de 19 años a su lado.

Tras aquel evento catastrófico un shock violento le había nublado el sentido de lo que era correcto y lo que no. Por lo cual, había dado un paso importante en su compañía. Pues había comenzado a adaptar órganos y algunos componentes humanos a sus creaciones.

Pudo traer a su esposa devuelta, claro. Pero no la había despertado aun, pues, debía traer a su hijo primero. Y pese a que aquello había sido inhumano. Habia logrado conseguir intactos algunos órganos saludables de su familia. El cerebro de su hijo había estado lo suficiente dañado como para ser casi una perdida total. Pero de aquello ya se había encargado el equipo de genética. Lo habían reestructurado casi en su totalidad con algunos repuestos bio-compatibles y artificialmente creados. Tal vez la memoria fallaría un poco al principio. pero tras los últimos ajustes podría haber recuperado por completo a su hijo.

Pero Kabuto lo había jodido.

El cristal roto del vaso que anteriormente estaba en sus manos, ahora yacía en el suelo hecho mil pedazos al otro lado de la oficina.

.x.

* * *

Sasori abrió los ojos en cuanto la luz cruzo la ligera brecha entre la cortina y la ventana de la habitación. Si bien no necesitaba dormir, se había acostumbrado a poner su sistema en reposo debido a Sakura. Quien solía asustarse cuando la observaba por las noches de manera atenta.

Un ligero recuerdo había estado presente en los últimos minutos antes de reiniciar su sistema. Un conjunto de imágenes, pero no tomo importancia por aquello. tal vez era causa de alguna otra falla mas.

Se levanto con tranquilidad y entro a la ducha como se había acostumbrado.

Momentos después de haber terminado con aquello y haberse vestido con los atuendos casuales pero elegantes que Sakura había conseguido para el al comienzo tras conocerlo, decidió salir de la habitación he ir hacia la cocina en busca de la chica de cabellos rosados.

Los meses habían pasado con rapidez, y la convivencia entre ambos se había vuelto mas amena y agradable para ambos.

De no ser por que Sakura había rechazado la idea, podrían ser una pareja perfectamente adaptada a la vida como tal.

Sakura le había aceptado a regañadientes durante los primeros meses, pero tras la convivencia entre ambos aquello fue mejorando, y la rigidez de Sakura había aminorado casi en su totalidad, por lo cual, Sasori había comenzado a comprender mas su entorno y el acoplamiento de personalidad y emociones había sido demasiado exitosa. Se _sentía_ humano.

Y aquello a Sakura le había sentado bien, puesto que ya no actuaba como una maquina por completo.

Para cuando llego a la cocina Sakura ya estaba desayunando. Los platos frente a ella mostraban que lo estaba esperando pues su plato estaba casi intacto, a diferencia de el café en su mano izquierda. No necesitaba comer demasiado, pero era algo que su sistema requería algunas veces para procesar ciertas proteínas y canalizarlas para el buen funcionamiento de su sistema. No comprendía por completo la composición de su propio cuerpo, ni el porque fue hecho para necesitar ciertas cosas humanas, pero le agradaba de cierta manera.

— Buenos días. — Comento como acostumbraba al verla por la mañana.

Sakura le sonrió. — Buenos días. —

Ambos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente.

— Tendré que doblar turno hoy en el hospital. Hinata esta enferma y prometí ayudarle. prométeme que no iras a buscarme como la ultima vez. Se armo un alboroto por tu culpa. — Dijo Sakura, casi por terminar su desayuno.

Sasori la observo por un momento. Sonriendo de manera curiosa — No hay problema. Arreglare algunos asuntos en la oficina he iré por ti al terminar. Lo prometo. —

Sakura asintió sintiéndose mas aliviada.

.x.

* * *

Sakura observo el semblante travieso de Sasori al decirle aquello. Si bien ahora se sentía mas comoda a su lado, aquellas situaciones habían sido constantes. A veces, hasta podía imaginar que Sasori lograba ponerse celoso de cualquier hombre joven que cruzara palabras con ella. Pero era imposible sentir algo así para el. O al menos eso pensaba.

En ocasiones sentía como si fuesen una pareja de verdad. Pero no podía permitirse aquello, no podía enamorarse de una maquina, un cuerpo artificial. No podía, no quería dejarse llevar por aquella tranquilidad que Sasori le brindaba. Y aquella calidez que sentía al verlo sonreirle no ayudaba en nada. Estaba segura que había perdido el juicio por completo. Y todo aquello había sido culpa de Ino desde un principio. Pero, de no haber estado ellas ahí, Sasori pudo haber encontrado otra usuaria, otra mujer que tal vez le daría el uso para el que estaba hecho.

Y aquel pensamiento le ponía furiosa, no podía imaginar a Sasori con alguien mas.

.

* * *

 _ **Durante este tiempo estuve pensando y escribiendo sobre esta historia. Y me dije, Venga no puedes hacerte una historia como esta y dejarla solo con tres capítulos habiendo tan pocos fanfics de esta hermosa pareja.**_

 _ **Así que veamos hasta donde lleva esta historia.**_

 _ **Me siento feliz de que les este gustando esta historia. Por lo cual estoy comenzando una novela grafica de ella. Tal vez la publique pronto en Youtube. En fin.**_

 _ **¿Reviews? (Se aceptan rosas y tomatazos)**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Anime: Naruto

Pareja: Sasosaku

Proyecto: Tres capítulos (O mas. )

* * *

Artificial

* * *

-Intermedio-

.

.

.

— No puedo creerlo. Seis meses y nada. ¿En serio?. — Pregunto Ino.

Sakura casi se atraganto con el frappuccino chai en sus manos.

— Cállate Ino. —

La cafetería en la que se encontraban almorzando tras haber terminado turno en el hospital después de el día anterior tan pesado estaba en completo silencio. No pasaban de las diez de la mañana. Pero, pese a ello había algunas personas a su alrededor, he Ino, su mejor amiga no era para nada una mujer de voz delicada.

Dejo que el ambiente se calmara y retomo la vista de Ino. Nuevamente.

— No, no ha pasado nada. — Contesto.

Ino soltó un ligero suspiro y la observo con angustia. — Apuesto a que Sasori estaría completamente dispuesto a ello. —

Y vaya que lo sabia. Por supuesto que estaría dispuesto a ello. Pero eso no significaba que ella dejaría que algo así pasara. Sabia perfectamente que Ino estaba completamente en contra de su celibato temporal prematrimonial. Pero debía entenderla. Ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer algo así, tan importante con un hombre. Que no era humano.

Ino estaba loca. Pero ella aun mas por pensarlo también en ocasiones.

Ambas se pusieron de pie al terminar y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Sasori , quien había prometido ir por ella sin causar alboroto ya estaba frente al hospital, cruzando la calle.

Ino dio un codazo leve a Sakura en las costillas.

— Para ser una maquina es bastante humano no crees. Mira que tener un empleo y haber conseguido que te mudaras de ese apartamento feo.—

Y vaya que lo sabia, a veces hasta olvidaba aquel detalle. Pero era decepcionante pensar que Sasori solo estaba programado para darle bienestar.

Sasori giro el rostro al escuchar la risa escandalosa de Ino tras aquella frase. Sakura le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Pense que llegarías un poco mas tarde. — Dijo tras recibir un abrazo por parte de el.

Sasori se encogió de hombros. — He salido antes. Y he pasado por un aperitivo cerca. Estoy seguro que te encantara.

De ello estaba segura. Cualquier comida que el recomendaba era altamente bien calificada por ella. No es que fuesen degustadores profesionales, pero Sasori había descubierto que amaba la gastronomía, mas específicamente, guardar datos sobre cada comida que hiciese feliz a Sakura.

...

Pese a que el día había sido agotador, Sakura se decidió a tomar un respiro y dejar que toda la carga de estrés por el día y noche anteriores solo fuese expulsado de su cuerpo en el momento que soplo hacia su taza de café para lograr una temperatura mas tibia al gusto. Tras llegar a casa solo había optado por correr hacia el sofá y dejarse caer como una roca en el rió. Sasori dejo su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada tras poner sus llaves en la mesilla y camino hacia ella para hacerle compañía en el sofá. Dejo frente a ambos la bolsa con aquellos platillos "para llevar" sobre la mesilla y le acaricio el cabello con gentileza, apartando algunos mechones rebeldes de su rostro.

— Debes comer algo. Solo has estado tomando café después del desayuno de ayer. — le dijo.

Ella levanto el rostro hacia el con pereza y asintió. — Tienes razón. Pero estoy tan cansada que dudo poder levantarme. —

— Podemos arreglarlo. —

Su rostro se tiño de un rojo granada al instante cuando la levanto en brazos y camino hacia el comedor, junto a la cocina. Pero no dijo absolutamente nada. O al menos lo único que sintió fue el suspiro que salio de sus propios labios cuando fue puesta encima de una silla frente a la mesa. ¿Hacia calor, o era su imaginación?. Pese a ello Sasori continuo como si nada. Se dijo a su misma que no debía sentirse de aquella manera, tan avergonzada. Pero le fue imposible remediarlo. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que las palabras de Ino habían hecho mella en su mente. porque comenzaba a pensar en Sasori de una manera mas intima casi por no decir siempre.

El la observo de reojo y noto su alza en la temperatura corporal y el ritmo cardíaco, Pero su salud estaba bastante bien. Aquello se debía a una cuestión un poco mas emocional. Se dijo. Pese a notar aquello decidió continuar con su tarea y comenzó a calentar y mezclar lo que había comprado. Quizá aquello le ayudaría a Sakura para manejar lo que fuese que estuviera pensando en aquel momento.


End file.
